


misadventures in babysitting

by pepperimps01



Series: Slice of Life Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, Married Scorbus, One Shot, Tooth rotting fluff!, happy pride month!, obligatory karen character, scorbus are married and they have a cat, scorbus babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Albus and Scorpius babysit their two year old niece.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Slice of Life Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113248
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	misadventures in babysitting

Albus sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, mindlessly eating a sandwich while staring blankly at the newest edition to the prophet. He wasn’t reading the words really, mostly scanning. In fact, he was concentrating more so on the taste of his food, which to him was much more important than some gossip column about Rita Skeeter's third marriage. How anyone managed to marry her, let alone _three_ men was beyond him. 

His fern green eyes glanced at his watch irritably, debating on leaving the restaurant or sending a patronus. He was supposed to meet his brother James but he was unsurprisingly an hour late. James was always a bit more forgetful than him, even when they were kids. Meanwhile their little sister Lily was just a procrastinator. 

By the time he was nearly finished with his lunch, James _finally_ decided to stroll inside. Well, less strolling and more so huffing and puffing as if he ran an entire marathon. Albus perked up once he met his eyes with his older brother. He had his one month old son Henry strapped to his chest dozing peacefully. His tired hazel eyes met Albus' green ones, and he hurried over to the booth, grinning sleepily. 

"Aw, you've already ordered without me?" He chuckled, stealing a stray chip from Albus' plate, popping it into his mouth. "Thanks Al! You're a real sweetie." 

Albus shot him a glare. "You said we would meet for lunch. It's past 2, I got hungry. And I'm not sweet."

James looked sheepish. "Sorry. I...lost track of time." He yawned, before waving a waiter over. After ordering his food, a classic fish and chips, he piped up. "How're things?" 

"Eh." Albus grunted, still moody about his chips being stolen. "So-So." 

"Not fond of married life?" 

"What? No. No!" Albus shook his head, not being able to hide the increased warmth in his voice. "Scorpius and I are great. Really great. It's just exhausting. Work and things." 

James hummed. His eyes lit up like a child when he received his butterbeer milkshake. Albus still found it insane this man was a father of two, and still sipped out of a swirly straw. 

"So...erm..." Albus paused. He and James had an awkward relationship. They had never gotten along well as children with their conflicting personalities and though they were slowly improving, it was still hard to talk at times. Which is why Albus was grateful for Iris, James' wife who appreciated his snarky sense of humour more. "How are things with you?" He hated small talk, especially with James. Why couldn't he talk like a normal functioning human? 

James shrugged, running a hand through his messy copper hair, a Potter tick. "Exhausting, like you said. Henry's a hella lot easier baby than Jazzy was, but he still loves waking up at 3am for a feed or change. If you and Scorpius ever end up having kids...stick with one." 

"That bad, huh?" 

"Oh, no." James yawned loudly without covering his mouth. "No, I love my kids. It's just a lot for us. We haven't slept properly in five years." He lifted Henry's tiny fist. "But they're just so cute and loveable, it's worth it. Iris and I have already been talking about a third..." 

"Nope, stop talking!" Albus covered his ears. "Don't need to know!" 

James grinned cheekily, taking another sip. "Suit yourself. Anyway...that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need a favour, Al." 

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Albus pretended to sound hurt, clutching his heart. "You didn't actually want to hang out with your baby brother, you just wanted to use me for financial gain!" 

"Yup." James deadpanned. "Only wanted to use you for the food and personal gain." 

"At least you admitted your treachery." Albus shot back. 

"Also I'm having an affair with Scorpius." 

"Like he would actually want to date your sorry arse." Albus scoffed, narrowing his eyes.

"Oi!" James laughed, reaching over to ruffle Albus' dark hair. "Be nice!" 

"You first." Albus smirked. "Okay, but seriously, what's up? You came here for a reason, so spill the tea." 

"You sound like Lily." James snickered. 

"And you sound like an idiot. Go on."

"Okay, okay. Can you...maybe..." James stopped, delighted that his food had already arrived. Just as he was about to tuck in, Albus waved his hand. 

"Maybe...?" He repeated impatiently.

"Hm?"  
  
"Christ sake, James!" 

"Oh sorry! Ah, you and the mister aren't busy tomorrow, right?" He said, before sneaking a few bites of fish and chips. 

"No, Scorpius has the night shift around eight at St. Mungos, and I have the day off. Why?" 

"Can you...maybe watch my kid?" 

"Which one?" Albus asked. Not that he disliked baby Henry, but he wasn't exactly fond of babies to begin with. While Scorpius adored them, Albus was less than thrilled about dealing with a screaming tiny human. 

"Jasmine." James said. "I think she's jealous of the new baby, see. We've been so busy, I feel bad for her." 

Henry cooed softly in his sleep. If Albus had a soul, he would have warmed his heart. James smiled fondly at his son, patting his wispy black hair gently. 

"This is just an afternoon right?" He sighed, already prepared to say yes. 

"And overnight...if that's okay?" James pleaded, pretending to look like an injured puppy. 

"Alright, alright Jamie. I'll do it. Only because Jazzy is the cutest child to ever walk this planet."

"Well yeah, she has my genes." James replied cheekily, reaching for a baby bottle in his bag for Henry. "I really do appreciate you doing this. You know she adores you. Can't imagine why."

"Watch it, or else I'll ask Lulu to babysit instead." 

James cringed, remembering the last time he had asked her to babysit a two year old Jasmine, and she happened to 'accidentally' leave her alone with an infant dragon. "Noted." He grimaced. He finished the last of his lunch, then spoke up. "Tell Scorp first though. And that I send him love." 

"Noted. Same to Iris." Albus echoed, doing a mocking side salute. "Thanks for coming by Jamie. I...really missed talking to you." 

James' expression softened and he returned the smile. "I missed you too." 

* * *

Scorpius was beyond elated when he heard the news that they would be babysitting. He had always adored children, which was why he worked in the pediatric ward of St. Mungos. Albus was less fond of them, but even he couldn't resist his niece and nephew. 

On the day that Jasmine was coming by, Scorpius had bought new toys and games for her to play with, along with a bunch of sweets. Albus was tempted to insist that they wouldn't spoil her, since her parents doted on her plenty, but he decided against it. 

James showed up around noon, his daughter shyly hiding behind his trouser legs. It had looked like he had dragged her the entire way by how she was acting. Which was unusual. Like him, Jazzy was always an energetic and loud kid. Shy didn't seem to be in her vocabulary. 

"Hi guys!" He grinned, exhaustion in his voice "Say hi, Jazzy." He reminded. 

"Noooo..." The little voice behind him mumbled, thumb in mouth. 

"What's up with her?" Albus asked. 

James grunted. "My eldest offspring decided to...have a very vocal outrage over breakfast." 

"Huh?" Jasmine looked at her father, pretending to understand what he said. "I mean, yeah." 

"Ah." 

"Come on, Jazzy. Don't you want to see your uncles?" James said. 

Hesitantly Jasmine moved closer. She was dressed very smartly, with a sunshine yellow shirt and blue dungarees decorated with pins and stickers. Her hair was tied into two uneven plaits. 

"Hmph." She crossed her arms moodily. 

"Come on, muffin." James coaxed. "If you don't want to go play with your uncles, we're going home. Only nice, polite girls get to have fun with their uncles."

"Hi Jasmine." Albus said, kneeling down to her level. "It's just your Uncle Al and Uncle Scorpius." 

"My Scorpius?" She looked up, suddenly perking up. 

"Yup. And Bathilda the cat-" Albus said, but she was long gone. 

"My Scorpius!" Jasmine exclaimed, rushing past Albus, nearly knocking him over to hug her other, slightly flustered and confused uncle. It was no secret that Scorpius was her favorite, since he always gave her sweets whenever she visited. 

"Hello darling!" Scorpius scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around. Albus swore he saw him sneak her a sherbet lemon drop. "But don't forget your Uncle Albus."

"Albus!" She squealed, reaching her arms out for a hug. "Hiiiiiiiii!" 

"Hi sweetheart." Albus smiled warmly.

"Come say bye to daddy, Jazz?" James said, unsure if he should leave. 

"Kay. Bye daddy!" She sang, not really paying attention, and already hugging Bathilda, the Malfoy-Potter's old fat cat. Her arms wrapped around the poor creature as it howled in panic. 

"One more hug and kiss? You won't see me and mummy till tomorrow morning."

"And be gentle with Bathilda!" Scorpius pleaded, and the girl reluctantly let the cat go, who immediately dove under the couch. She marched over, hugging her dad. 

"Bye daddy." She said, giving him a big slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Mwah!" 

"Be a good example, lovely." 

"I be a good sample." Jasmine vowed, nodding her head, then turned to Scorpius and Albus. "Can we play now?" 

"I guess that's my cue." James joked, trying not to seem wounded. "And if you need anything, don't hesitate to floo call me or Iris. If she forgets a toy or misses us or-"

"Yup. Bye James!" Albus grinned. "Go on, we'll be fine."

"This is her first time sleeping over, and she's only four...maybe this isn't the best idea." 

"We promise to call if anything happens." Scorpius said gently. "And I'm a Healer, so she'll be perfectly fine, James. You and Iris need your rest and proper bonding time with the new baby." 

"I know but-"

Albus gave him an annoyed look.

"Okay. Leaving now. Here's all her stuff for the night." He handed Albus her flower printed pink bag. "Have fun Jasmine! Love you!" And the door closed. 

"So, what shall we do first?" Scorpius asked. "We could colour or...bake or..."

"I wanna play Quidditch!" Jasmine said confidently. 

Albus internally groaned. He still hated Quidditch. But he might as well supervise so that neither his husband or niece get into any trouble. 

"Oh that's a splendid idea!" Scorpius said. "Did you bring your training broom?" 

"Yup!" Jazzy sang. 

"Excellent! You know, I used to play Quidditch too. I was a Seeker." He said as he led her outside to their tiny backyard. 

"You told me, Uncle Scorpius." She giggled. 

"Did I?"

"Yes! You're _so_ silly!" 

"I am silly. But you're just as silly." 

"No, I'm perfect!" 

“You can be silly and perfect. Those two aren’t mutually exclusive!” 

Albus sighed with content, taking a seat on the garden bench. He felt a sudden warmth in his chest as he watched them play outside. Even with his distaste for the game, he couldn't help but watch. Hearing Scorpius' bright, high pitched laugh as he guided Jazzy through the game, made him fall in love with him even more. 

His brief distraction from the beauty of his husband caused him to jump as his niece yelled from above. 

"Albus! Uncle Albus!" Jazzy exclaimed, growing more impatient as she hovered on her training broom. "Watch me do a barrel roll!" She squealed, tightening her grip on the broom. "You aren't looking!" 

"I am!" Albus argued. 

"Be careful-" Scorpius warned. "Don't fall!"

She did a near perfect somersault over the broom. The only problem was, she hadn't figured out how to flip back over. So she was hanging upside down in a sloth grip. 

Her black eyes widened in panic, frozen in pure terror. 

"Hold your arms out, Al!" Scorpius demanded. "Just in case she falls!" He flew underneath her. 

"In case she falls?!" Albus shrieked. 

"She won't, that's why I said just in case!" Scorpius tried not to show any anxiety, but Albus could tell he was trying his best not to freak out. 

"Hold still, I'm going to catch you!" Scorpius said, reaching out his hand shakily. 

"I'm scared!" Jazzy grip seemed to loosen. Albus held his breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, she had dropped from her broom, and landed in Scorpius' arms. 

"Yay! Can we do that again?" Jazzy asked. 

Scorpius laughed nervously as he landed. "I would rather not."

"Lunch?" Albus suggested. 

"Lunch." Scorpius agreed. 

Lunch was prepared by Albus, a sensible tea party requested by Jasmine, which he happily obliged. Not only did he love tea, but it was a much safer and less stressful option than perhaps Quidditch or wrestling a rabid dragon. 

The trio happily munched on their ham and cucumber sandwiches and chocolate biscuits. On the extra chairs, were Jazzy's cuddly toys who were the added tea party guests. Albus was sitting between Woofsy the Dog and Rainbow the Unicorn, but in addition there was also Nancy the Niffler, Dragon the Dragon and Sprinkles the Cat. 

Jazzy had a very animated conversation with her toys, sharing her food more than actually eating it.

"Jasmine, we don't play with our food. We eat our food. See?" Albus demonstrated by taking a huge bite of his biscuit, chewing it loudly. "It's good, yummy. Delicious." 

"Mmm...but Woofsy was hungry." Jazzy muttered. "My mum says sharing is caring."

"Yes well, Woofsy doesn't have a mouth does he?" 

"Does to! He so does, Uncle Albus! Look!" 

"Does no-" Albus sighed. "Scorpius. Help." 

Scorpius smiled gently. "I'm so pleased that you're sharing, darling. But you need to eat too. Just a few more bites, and then we can play some more." 

Jazzy begrudgingly started to eat her lunch and sipping her tea, trying her very best not to slurp.

"So, Jazzy." Scorpius said. "What do you think of your new little brother?" 

"He's okay." Jazzy shrugged, staring at her plate. 

"Just okay?" Albus questioned, sharing a puzzled look with Scorpius. 

"I wanted a sister." She said softly with a frown. "But he's alright. Babies don't do much." 

"Oh, yes." Scorpius nodded. "But once he's bigger, you'll get to play with him."

Jazzy beamed. "Yeah!"

"I always wanted a sibling." Scorpius said, fixing her plait that had slowly got undone. "But my mum..." He stopped. "You're very lucky. Siblings are best friends for life."

"I wouldn't go that far." Albus snorted. 

"You think me and Henry will be friends?" Jazzy asked. 

"Yes, I'm certain you will." Scorpius patted her wispy hair. "You're his big sister, you'll protect and care for each other." 

"Mmm..." Jazzy hummed, unconvinced, but a little bit more peppy. "Kay, done now. Let's go!" She scrambled off her stool excitedly. "Canwegotothepark?" 

Pardon?" Scorpius and Albus said in unison. 

"Park! The muggle park!" Jazzy explained slowly, as if they were toddlers. "With the swings and slides and the friendly ice cream man!"

"Yeah, I 'ppose." Albus said, thinking that would surely tire them all out. He needed his daily nap. "Let's go then." 

It was a warm day, which always exhausted Albus. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he had the urge to jump fully clothed into the nearby lake. But Scorpius and Jazzy seemed to be having an animated conversation, what about, he had no idea. But he smiled, whistling to himself, enjoying the occasional summer breeze.

"How can you do that?" Jazzy asked, tilting her head curiously. 

"Do what?" Whistle?" 

"Yeah!" Jazzy said, pressing her lips into an 'o' shape. When she couldn't do it, she frowned. 

"I dunno." Albus shrugged. "I don't even remember learning how to."

"Must have been a million kabillion gillian years ago." 

Scorpius snorted.

"Do you think I'm that old?" Albus pretended to look offended. 

"Do you want me to be honest?" Jazzy looked seriously at Albus. Not waiting for an answer, she piped. "Yup!" 

"I'm twenty three!" Albus said. "Old! Ridiculous!"

"Nearly twenty four!" Scorpius sang under his breath cheekily. 

Albus narrowed his eyes, then burst into giggles. "You're both on thin ice." 

Scorpius gave Albus a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry we hurt your feelings." He quipped.

Ugh, don't say it like that." Albus rolled his eyes, but he was grinning ear to ear. 

They found a bench under a tree to sit while Jazzy played on the playground. They figured she could amuse herself with the other kids for a while, as long as they kept their eyes on her. 

"She's a great kid." Albus said, taking his husband's hand and squeezing it. 

"She's a delight." He agreed. "Chaotic, like her parents. But a delight nonetheless."

Albus nodded, leaning his head into the taller man's shoulder. Scorpius kissed the top of his head, gently on his dark curls.

For a small moment he imagined taking their own child to the park, not just their niece and nephew. Taking their own child to primary school, giving them hugs and kisses, reading them stories or buying ice creams on hot summer days. He saw himself and Scorpius as fathers caring for their little one, loving them no matter what. It was a dream that was difficult to come true, but his heart soared everytime he thought of it. He smiled, kissing Scorpius' knuckle. 

"Maybe we could...you know...have a..." Albus was interrupted by the loud wail of a child. He winced, turning to wherever the sound was. 

A guilty looking Jazzy stood above a little boy with sandy hair screaming (quite dramatically in Albus' opinion) bloody murder. To their horror, the boy's nose was bleeding. 

"What happened?" Albus demanded. "We took our eyes off you for two seconds!" 

The boy's mother, a woman with a truly terrible haircut, lifted her son up. "Your evil child punched my Matthew, that's what!" 

"I'm sure it was an accident. Jasmine?" Scorpius asked gently. "Why did you hit him?" 

"He called me stupid!" Jazzy blurted out. "Because I told him that I've met dragons, that my Auntie Lulu works with dragons and he said dragons aren't real!" 

"Jazzy, that doesn't give you the right to hit him!" Albus rubbed his nose tiredly. "Scorpius, love, can you-?" He gestured to the boy. 

"Of course." Scorpius said, slightly flustered. "Hey, hey buddy. I'm a heal- " He paused for a moment, struggling to remember the muggle word. "er...doctor. I can fix you up in a moment." 

"Get away from my baby!" Shrieked the woman, swatting his hand away. 

Albus was ready to throw hands at this middle aged woman. "What is wrong with you? He was trying to help!" He snapped, standing in front of Scorpius and Jazzy like a very angry papa bear. 

But Scorpius pulled him back. "Albus, stop it!" He hissed. "Let's just go." 

"But-"

Scorpius gave him a very un-Scorpius type look, eyebrows furrowed in a kind of look that was somehow intimidating and slightly arousing. Albus closed his mouth, pouting slightly. 

"We're really sorry." Scorpius apologized, picking up Jazzy. "Say sorry Jasmine."

Jasmine looked at him like he was mad, but shrugged and said: "I'm sorry for hitting your stupid face even though you deserved it." 

"Jasmine!" Scorpius and Albus chorused. 

"Let's just...go..." Scorpius said, lifting Jasmine in his arms, ignoring the woman shouting all sorts of swears at them. 

They found a secluded spot and Albus apparated them home. 

"That could have gone better." Scorpius commented, running a hand through his askew slightly damp blond hair. 

"Did she hurt you?" Albus asked. 

"No, no. Barely touched me." Scorpius laughed lightly. "I didn't need you protecting me though." He reminded me, his voice low. 

Albus frowned, a bit hurt, but didn't say anything. 

They had dinner mostly silently. Albus had made a homemade pizza with a salad, knowing very well how picky four year olds could be, while Scorpius poured Bathilda's cat food into a bowl. After they finished, they pigged out on Scorpius' secret stash of sweets until their bellies were full and satisfied. 

Their final activity before bedtime for Jazzy was watching a muggle film, a Disney classic Mulan. It was Scorpius' favorite film of all time, and Jazzy was hooked since the protagonist looked like her mummy which delighted her. 

They were snuggled in blankets, Albus and Scorpius beside Jazzy in the middle. Albus glanced over at Scorpius, who looked exhausted. He had been active all day, and then he would be working all night at the hospital. Scorpius' sleep schedule was never perfect, but Albus' grew more concerned every time his husband pushed himself. Thankfully, he had managed to doze off, leaning his head against their plush pillow, one hand resting on Albus' hip. 

The film ended, and Jazzy's eyes were drooping. 

"I think it's bedtime." Albus whispered, nudging Scorpius. 

"Mm..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Not for me." He yawned. "But I'll say goodnight." 

"Of course." Albus agreed, lifting a very sleepy Jazzy in his arms. "Bedtime darling." 

Jazzy shook her head sleepily. "Not tired."

"I think you are." Albus chuckled fondly. 

He helped Jazzy into her Gryffindor pajamas, brush her teeth, and settle her into the guest bedroom. All of her stuffed animals were surrounding her, making her look very cozy. Bathilda the cat, now finally warming up to the little girl, had made herself comfortable curled up by the foot of the bed. 

"Story?" Jazzy requested, eyes closed. 

"Oh, alright." Albus replied gruffly. He didn't really own any kid story books nor remembered any good ones. So he made up one from the top of his head. 

"And then, the princess married her girlfriend and they all lived happily ever after." Albus whispered, tucking her in. 

"Night night..." Jazzy mumbled, practically asleep. 

He sighed, thankful that she was so exhausted. He turned off her lights, with the exception of her nightlight, and was about to say goodbye to Scorpius, when he heard a high pitched scream followed by sobs. 

Immediately he and Scorpius both nearly tripped each other over trying to rush to her bedroom. 

"What's wrong?" Scorpius lifted his wand. "Lumos!" His wand illuminated brightly. 

"Jazzy, are you alright?" Albus asked stupidly, bending down towards her bedside. 

That only seemed to make her cry harder. She turned away, face buried inside her stuffed unicorn. She gave a few shaky breaths before wrapping her arms around Albus' neck. 

"I- I m-m-miss m-my m-mummy!" She wept, causing both Albus and Scorpius' hearts to shatter. 

"Oh I know Jazzy dear." Albus rubbed her back, a tactic his mum had used whenever he was upset as a child. "But you'll see her tomorrow morning." 

"Al's right." Scorpius soothed, moving to her other side. "You'll see mummy, daddy and Henry tomorrow.

"Do you reckon she can handle it? Perhaps we should floo Iris-" Albus whispered. 

"It's far too late." Scorpius said. "Dear heart, don't you worry. Mummy will be here before you know it." 

"But I want her now." Jazzy sniffled. "I miss her badly."

"I know." Scorpius said, before adding softly. "I miss my mum too." 

"You do?" Jazzy lifted her head. 

"All the time. Sometimes, I dream of her giving me a hug and a kiss, and I feel better all over again." He whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I hope your mummy sees you soon." Jazzy said, drifting back to sleep. 

"I do too." Scorpius said, even though she was already asleep. 

"Scorpius..." Albus said. 

Scorpius kissed him, placing his palm on Albus' cheek as they deepened it. When they broke off, he said: "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Albus tilted his head.

"Nevermind." Scorpius sighed. "I should get to work. I'm late." He turned to leave, but not before giving Albus one last kiss goodbye. "I love you." 

They continued their conversation outside of Jazzy's room, for fear of waking her up. 

"I love you too. Today...has been a lot. Exhausting. Stressful. Mildly terrifying." 

"I know. I'm assuming you didn't really like it?" Scorpius sounded disappointed. 

"I loved every minute of it." Albus said, taking his husband's hand, gazing into his stormy grey eyes. 

"Me too." His eyes widened adorably. "I didn't think you..." 

"I want a baby. A child." Albus said. "I want us to be fathers." He then added quickly. "But only if you want to."

"Al, I've been badgering about kids since our wedding!" Scorpius snorted. "I would love that. Please. I mean, obviously not now, with both of our schedules being insane it's already hectic enough without a baby added into the mix-" 

Albus interrupted him with a quick kiss. "Scorpius..." 

"Sorry, I'm doing the thing again. I should really go now. Alright. Bye!" Scorpius grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepping into their fireplace. "St. Mungos!" And he disappeared in a flash of green smoke. 

Thankfully Albus managed to get a full night's rest, and so did Jazzy. 

James and Iris arrived shortly after breakfast (waffles with strawberries and cream) the next morning. Albus had finished washing the dishes when a knock was heard at the door. 

James was grinning widely, holding a disgruntled Henry in his arms, looking somewhat more well rested then he had last time Albus saw him. "Where's our princess?" 

"Mummy!" Jazzy scooted off her booster seat, racing towards Iris and embracing her tightly. "I missed you so so much!"

"Muffin!" Iris exclaimed, hugging her daughter back, and kissing the top of her head. "I missed you too, baby." 

"Hey, I'm here too!" James waved. 

"Daddy!" Jazzy waved. 

"Hi baby." James said brightly. "Were you well behaved for your uncles?" 

"She was great." Albus beamed, kissing baby Henry's fuzzy head. 

"Not too much trouble I hope." Iris said. 

"No, no." Albus waved his hand. "She's a delight."

"Oh, good." Iris smiled tiredly. "Thank you so much for watching her, Al." 

"And where's your other half?" James joked. "Usually he's fawning over the baby by now."

"He's sleeping. Late shift. But he had fun too." Albus assured them both. 

"I had so much fun! Especially when I punched that-" Jazzy chimed. 

"That bludger!" Albus blurted out. "We played so much Quidditch yesterday! She's going to be just like her parents. Clearly! Can I get you twosome coffee?" 

"No thank you." Iris said politely. 

"Oh. Are you pregnant again?" Albus asked. 

"You're pregnant?" James turned to his wife, horrified. 

"What? No!" Iris said. "I just didn't want coffee!" 

"Thank Merlin." James breathed a sigh of relief. "I think two are good for now."

"For now." Iris echoed, raising her eyebrows. 

"Oookay, well you guys better get going!" Albus laughed awkwardly. "I've got work in a few hours and you've surely got work too! Aha ha!" 

"But I wanna say goodbye to Scorpius..." Jazzy whined, coal black eyes glistening sadly, surely preparing for a spontaneous tantrum any moment now. Albus braced himself, and he could tell James was too. 

"He's sleeping, remember?" Iris reminded her, lifting the girl in her arms. "You don't want to be bothered when you take a nap, do you?" 

Jazzy shook her head. "Okay. Bye Uncle Albus! Give Uncle Scorpius a big hug and a kiss when he wakes up!" 

"I will." Albus vowed. "I promise." 

When the little family left, Albus' heart felt fuller than it had ever felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, between quarantine, preparing for college, finding a place to stay when I move out..it's been a lot and I haven't had any motivation for writing. I am happy I got this done just in time for Pride Month!  
> I'm curious if you guys are interested in older married Scorbus fics, or prefer when they're young and awkward boyfriends. Lemme know! 
> 
> James and Iris are 26ish and have 2 kids Jasmine Mei and Henry James. They've been married for 5 years. They eventually have five more kiddos: Arthur Evans, Edward Neville, Magnolia Lily, Ruby Minerva, and David Albus :D) 


End file.
